


Dasvahda Nasvahda

by BlackroseQueen



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids Cyborgs and Robots, Cannon wut that?, Elves just wanna have fun, Enzan is so done with this, F/M, Freeform, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Me don't know what dat is, Me having Fun with this, Netto and Saito are good boys, Other, Science Bullshit, Some Warning but in chapters, The Beast shouldn't even be here but Oh Well, They just get caught in everything, Timeline What Timeline, Worldbuilding, X just wants things to stay peaceful, Zero is confused and scared, nanite bullshit, oh my
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackroseQueen/pseuds/BlackroseQueen
Summary: The more things change. The more they stay the same.When one age goes and another rises, problems always turn up.Some time for the better.When the Hunter get a report of weird energy spikes and sightings of strange figure near an old forest base, they never expected to find something from the past that could change how the world looked at things or how it worked.Or that two of their own would learn and gain from this reveal.





	Dasvahda Nasvahda

**Author's Note:**

> The past is where we learn from, to avoid causing the same mistakes in the future.
> 
> To bad some things are already set in stone.
> 
> But some can be altered.

**_Data Access... Accessing_ **

_Beginning Log_

 

* * *

 

 

The Age of Robotics.

The Golden Age of the Mechanical Industry.

Lead by the brilliance of Dr. Light and Dr. Willy.

The Creation and revolutionary Robot Masters were born.

The world first true sentient machines.

But like all good there came bad.

Dr. Willy, feeling his genius was being dismissed began weaponizing his creations and stealing and infecting other's to show the world that he was better.

Dr. Light tried to reason with him.

But Willy would not listen.

It was when Light's creation Rock took up the Title of Megaman to stop Willy's plots that fate began to turn.

And thus began the Willy Wars.

But as we all know..

War has its consequences.

*************

Despite all the good they've done, and the lives they've saved.

The Destruction Order will be passed soon.

Even Willy knew that he couldn't fight the whole world when that Order gets passed.

But there was nothing they could do.

All the Families were doing what they could to keep the Order delayed for as long as they can.

Light was just glad he had finished X before anything else could.

His thought was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

Answering he was not expecting the words that came out or the dread that filled him.

" Come to the hospital and bring Rock and Roll. "

**********

That Destruction Order would be a problem, but Willy didn't care.

Willy had just finished is greatest work when a phone call got his attention.

" Willy take your medicine, and get your tail to the hospital, bring Bass and Shadowman. "

************

Both groups showed up at the hospital within seconds of each other, with Blues turning up out of nowhere and getting between both groups.

Before they could do anything though, the one that had called them walked up to them and clapped getting there attention.

She was a young woman in her late twenties. She had tanned skin, long raven hair with a long curled side bang that covered half her face, and ruby red eyes. She wore a blue tube top and black slacks, as well as a black furred white lab coat.

This was Dr. Ramilla Rozen Bakusha a neutral Robot Master family owner and a lead expert in the Organic fields of study.

" I know you all have problems but this is more important than some grudge. ", she stared at then with a hard gaze. " Willy. Light. Your grandsons are in critical conditions and I need your cooperation to save them. I also need your aid with something that could help with our Destruction Order problem.  "

************

After getting everyone into a private room Ramilla forces them to agree to a truce before sitting them all down.

She had a plan and she need these two and their Robot Masters for it.

" Alright, since I got you all here. I'm going to ask that you let me speak first before you do anything else. ", staring them all in the face she began recounting how the last battle had left some areas damaged and unstable, and during the clean up process some robot joes that were under Willy's reprograming had came tearing out of a ware house and had made their way into the city. They killed and injured many before they were destroyed by a Robot Master from the Cossack line.

" I was helping with the paramedics when I found the boys and their families. Their parents were already dead when we got to them, but I managed to stabilize the boys." She stopped to let them absorb the information. The guilt in Willy's eyes were as clear as the grief in Lights, but she needed them to listen to her and this was the best way to get them too, as well as getting their help. " I already asked them when they were able to wake up before I called if they wanted to live no matter what would come about and they said yes. What I want is your aid in helping them. And Willy. You will be medicated during this, even if I have to do it by force. No exceptions. " 

Rock, Roll, Blues, Bass, and Shadowman all kept quiet throughout this, but were sending this meeting through their network. All the Robot Masters were paying attention now.

" You don't even have to worry about that I'll do it myself everyday if I must, I lost much in my want for revenge, the tust of my daughter and now her death, but I won't lose my Enzan. "

" I agree. I won't loose what remains of my blood family. What do you need? "

" Excellent, I'll take you to see the boys. Then once your done, we'll head to my lad. I have some ideas that need your expertise, and I also need your input on what I believe can help get around that Destruction Order. "

That got a gleam of interest from both doctors.

Willy and Light both got up and walked to her.

"Madam. Lead the way."

 

* * *

 

**_Data Access Terminated_ **

_Ending Log..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp that's this chapy done.
> 
> Next we have the story moving on into its full wake up mode.
> 
> See you next time folks.


End file.
